New Beginings
by taylaymartinay
Summary: Faolan is a normal girl with a normal life. Except one thing. She is a werewolf. Lately she has been having strange dreams and little does she know that these are not normal dreams. RL/OC. This was just a fun writing thing and wont be updated too quickly.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

I had that dream again. It's strange how it only happens on the full moon. Ever since it started my transformations have been easier. Less painful. When I woke up I remembered his golden eyes and his sandy hair and the scars on his face. As if he is a real person. As if he isn't something my mind made up to make my depressing life feel worth something.

I woke in the forest naked like I usually do and it felt good to wake up and feel something other than pain. I found my usual blanket and walked home with something on my mind other than the next full moon.

My mother doesn't know. I always tell everything to my mom but this felt personal. Something you just didn't share with your mom. She can tell I am happier now though. She doesn't ask but when she saw me eating this morning she smiled. She could sense the difference.

Diary maybe my lycanthropy won't hold me back for the rest of my life. Maybe there is hope. Even if I can't have children maybe I can fall in love with someone. Some amazing guy who wont be scared of me.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on my bed sketching. This was my favourite thing to do. Lately I've been sketching him again. His tired wishful eyes and that pointed nose. His hair that parted perfectly down the middle. The scars on his face. My mind obviously wanted me to be with a werewolf because this guy was definitely a werewolf.

"Faolan, its Dinner time." My mother popped her head into my room. I smiled thinking again that I should mention my dreams to my mother. But tonight was the full moon and I didn't want the risk of getting into a fight with my mum and not having the dreams when I transformed. If I didn't have the dream the transformation would be painful again. So I kept my mouth shut and followed my mother into the dining room.

I didn't eat much knowing I might throw it up later. My parents were funny sorts of people. Mum was a hippie type. She had long hair and wore long skirts and was always planting or watering flowers. Dad was a business man. He loved to deal with money and file paper work. Really, it was his hobby. As I sat at the table I watched my parents conflicting personalities combine to create something magical between them.

Dad brought home flowers for mum when he came home from work. She placed them on the table lovingly in a blue glass vase. During dinner dad was telling mum how she should open a flower shop. She seemed to light up at the idea. He was going over numbers and finances while she dreamt of making people happy.

"I should go." I said hating to interrupt them.

"Are you sure? I don't think the moon comes out for an hour." Dad said looking at his watch.

"Dad, I want to go early. You know how the moon makes me feel." I said grabbing my backpack and my blanket.

"Be safe sweetie." My mum said from her chair worriedly.

"Ok. Love you guys. Bye!" I was out the door. I couldn't wait to see his face again. To imagine the feel of him near me. I usually went to the forest to change and since we lived in Hogsmeade the forest was connected to Hogwarts but I knew I wouldn't get to any students. There were too many creatures to distract the wolf. I always wanted to go to Hogwarts but my parents were sure I wouldn't get accepted and opted to teach me at home. I didn't mind much though. I love my parents and I couldn't imagine having to leave them at just eleven to learn magic.

The moon was rising and I could feel it itching my skin. I quickly let my dirty blonde hair down from its bun. I pulled my clothes off feeling still itchy but somewhat relieved when my bare skin touched the moon light. That's when it started.

My joints began to twist. My bones began to break. The last thing I heard was my own scream filling the air.

When I woke in the morning I was happy again. My transformation had been less painful and I had a dream again. I had seen him again in my mind. He had been perfect. I wouldn't have to transform again for another month.


	3. Chapter 3

When I was a small child my father hadn't been the business man he is today. He had a bad deal with a man and tried to send a werewolf to bite his son. The werewolf did it and bit his son but for his own amusement he came back and bit me. My father realized what he had done and vowed to become a better businessman.

Dad always tried to show me how sorry he was for everything. He always got me the best gifts and did whatever he could to ease my transformations.

My older sister Iona was sometimes jealous but she tried not to show it. Daire, my brother, was the only of my two siblings who attended Hogwarts. He begged my parents and after careful thought they allowed him to go. He was sorted into the house of Ravenclaw.

"So, you're having dreams?" Iona asked with a smile

"Yes. I love it. I don't know how to describe it." I smiled

Iona laughed. It had been two weeks since the moon. And I could spend my time forgetting about the pain and remembering the guy in my dream.

Iona stood up to get a book she had been reading. That's when I saw it.

"Oh, Iona. You're bleeding." I said

"What's that Fal?" she turned to look in her mirror and saw a red stain in the back of her pants.

"Oh, no. let me go change." She said grabbing some clothes. When she came back she sat back down.

"I forgot all about that," she said "Don't you hate it when that happens?" She asked

"I-I actually think I'm a week late." I said thinking about my personal calendar.

"Ah, well. Things happen. Sometimes you're a week or two late." I laughed about it with her that day but I couldn't forget it. I couldn't be. I was sixteen and a virgin. It just wasn't possible.

Two more weeks passed by and still it didn't come. Finally just a few days before the full moon I got worried enough to run to my mother.

"Mum?" I said awkwardly

"Yes, sweetheart?" She asked putting her book down. She was sitting on her bed comfortably with her hair over her shoulder.

"I have something personal that I really need to talk to you about." I said feeling my face blush.

"What is it?" She asked looking worried all the sudden

"Mum, my…um…my period hasn't come yet."

"Oh," The worry seemed to leave her face and she showed a little relief "You haven't been around any boys lately?" She asked almost amusingly

"No, mum. I'm a virgin."

"Then you should be fine. I'm sure it's just a little late."

I nodded knowing that my mother was right. I was overreacting.

The full moon came again. I transformed as I usually did and I had those dreams again. That mysterious guy whose name I would never know.

After that full moon something was different though. I felt off balance and I was sick a lot. Mostly in the mornings. I would wake up and vomit as soon as I got out of bed. My mother was so worried about me. She gave me medicine and put a wet cloth on my forehead but when noon hit I was fine. Finally after the third day my mum gave up.

"We need to go to St. Mungo's. You keep getting sick on and off and it's not healthy." I knew it could affect my transformations so I agreed to go.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mrs. Connery, Faolan. This might sound odd but you're symptoms all lead to pregnancy." Healer Grayson said looking at his clipboard

"No. that's not right. I'm a virgin. I've never been with a boy before." I said angrily

"You have never been with a boy before? At all?" The Healer asked

"Never."

"You must be mistaken." Mum said glaring at the healer

"Tell me this," The Healer said "Have you been having dreams during your full moon?"

my faced instantly paled and then flushed within a few seconds.

"How did you know?" I asked

"Can you describe your dreams?"

"Uh, I dream about a boy. He has sandy hair and he is like me." I couldn't help smiling.

"You've never told me about this." My mother laughed

"I kind of wanted to keep it to myself." I blushed deeper

"I'm going to tell you something and I want you to take a deep breath and prepare yourself…these dreams are not dreams."

"WHAT?" I yelled. My face must have been purple by now.

"This has happened before. You met another werewolf. You mated just like wolves do and this other werewolf is out there thinking he has been dreaming about you."

"So I'm…I'm pregnant?"

"We'll do some a test but it seems like it."

I couldn't believe it this guy was real. I couldn't believe I was having a baby. It was like my small life was suddenly turning on me.

"Sweetie, it's all going to be ok." My mother tried to comfort me

The Healer waved his wand and a piece of paper appeared.

"These are the results. Do you want to hear it?"

"Yes. We do." Mum said quickly

"You are positive for pregnancy and since this is not a normal pregnancy but a natural werewolf pregnancy it is not only one baby but three."

"I'm having a litter?" tears fell down my cheeks

"I'm afraid so."

"What do we do?" Mum asked

"If I were you I would try to find this boy and get his support. Then you can all come together and hear your options."

"We'll do that then." Mum said


	5. Chapter 5

I came home that day and went straight to my room. I lay on my bed and just thought quietly to myself. There were knocks at my door but I ignored them. I layed my hand on my stomach thinking of three little babies inside of me. Three little babies that after birth would change every month just like me. Would I take them with me? I suppose I would have to. And the father? He would probably freak out. Why would he have any reason to support me? He would probably prefer to blame me. Besides werewolf guys were not known for their gentlemanliness.

There was another knock at the door. I decided it was time to stop sulking.

"Come in."

My mother entered. She smiled but I knew she was doing it to keep my spirits up.

"Sweetie, listen. I think you should tell the family as soon as possible. I sent an emergency owl to your brother and he is in the living room."

I sat up immediately. My brother was here? To support me? I jumped from my bed and ran out the door and down stairs. There he was. Daire was sitting in a chair. My dad sat next to him on the couch and my sister sat next to him. I ran into the room and as Daire stood up I hugged him tightly.

"Wow. You feel like you gained a thousand pounds." He laughed. I instantly let go and glared. I would have laughed if not for the current situation.

"What? What's with the dirty look?" He said still laughing. I stepped away from him trying to find the words to tell them.

"There is something that happened and I don't know how to tell you all this without you getting the wrong idea." Daire sat down looking serious again.

"Lately, when I change I've been having dreams."

"Dreams?" My dad asked

"I dream about this…this boy. I don't remember what happens in the dreams but I remember his face."

"Why are you telling us this?" Iona asked knowing how embarrassing this was to me.

"Because when we went to the healer today he told me that those dreams weren't dreams."

"They weren't?" My dad said making his eyes wide

"I thought they were but it turns out that when I change I've been meeting up with a werewolf. The healer said whoever the boy is probably thinks he's been dreaming too."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Iona asked

"I'm pregnant." I said bluntly. The room was silent for a long time. I began to pace out of nervousness.

"You…what?"

"I mated with a werewolf without knowing it."

"What do we do?" My dad asked.

"We are going to find the boy, whoever he is, and get his support. There is more. Fal you should tell them."

"I'm not having a baby-"

"We all know its going to be a werewolf." Daire said

"Well, yes but I'm having three babies."

"THREE?" My dad said loudly and somehow his eyes got even wider

"I'm a werewolf. We have litters dad."

"How are we going to find this guy?" Daire asked

"I have a picture of him. I sketched his face after the dream." I ran up to my room and picked out my favourite sketch of him. The one where his face was turned at just the perfect angle and his hair was perfect. Just long enough to reach his eyes but I could still see them.

I brought the sketch to the living room and showed it to my family. They passed it around commenting on it.

"This guy really looks familiar." Daire said.

"Do you know him?" I asked excitedly

"I don't know. I feel like I do. Wait there is a kid in Gryffindor who looks just like this. He even has scars like this. I think he is a year ahead of me. He even has scar just like this. That is so weird." He said looking closely at the sketch.

"What is his name?" My dad asked seriously

"Lupin. Remus Lupin. Huh, weird. He never said anything about being a werewolf."

"Well, we are just going to have to meet him." My mother said crossing her arms.


	6. Chapter 6

It took my parents three days to make a parent meeting with Dumbledore and this boys parents. They spent a day letting it sink in then spent a day owling with the old professor. Finally on the third day we stood awkwardly in Dumbledore's office silently hoping he and his parents would show up.

I felt so nervous I was biting my nails. My mother noticed and rubbed my shoulders. I knew she was trying to help but it wasn't making this any easier for me. I shook her off and began to pace.

"I wasn't aware that you took werewolves in your school." My dad said to Dumbledore.

"I don't see why not. As long as students have a willing to learn and do their best."

"Hmm." My dad rubbed his chin.

There was a knock at the door making me jump.

"Enter." Dumbledore said. My heart pounded quickly.

When he entered I felt like I had known him my whole life. His hair hung just over his brown gold eyes. His skin was pale and he had a long scar along his jaw. His robes were ragged and he held an old bag that had been sewn and resewn. When he saw me his eyes were wide in surprise and he dropped his bag.

"Its you." He said in almost a whisper.

The door opened a little wider and behind him were an older couple. The woman looked kind with grey hair and glasses and the man looked tall with white and black hair.

"Connery." He said looking at my father.

"Lupin." Dad said

"Wait, dad, you know who they are?" The boy asked his father as his mother closed the door behind them.

"Remus, this is the man who got you bitten." The man said glaring at my father.

"Lupin, I told you that we both paid for my mistake. The werewolf turned on my daughter after he bit your son."

"Like you said, it was your mistake." The man said angrily.

"This is not what we met to talk about." My mother said placing a hand on my father's arm.

"Your right, we have things to discuss." Dad said

"Fal, why don't you and Remus take a walk and discuss things and we'll talk here." My mother smiled

I nodded and walked to the door. Remus seemed to understand that if we didn't leave he would never get to find out what was needed to discuss. His parents were so angry, as was their right to be, they might not want to hear what we had to say.

I closed the door behind us and Remus said

"I thought you were a dream. How are you here? How are you real?"

"Listen, it's a long story. Can we walk the grounds and talk?" I asked. He nodded and led me outside to the grounds. It was a cloudy day and there was a slight October breeze.

The lake was so calming. I took a deep breath and began

"I thought you were a dream too. After every full moon I wrote about you in my diary and I drew your face."

"Wow. But why? How did we dream about each other?"

"Because at every full moon our wolves apparently met up." I said feeling my face turn pick and turning away.

"What? Our wolves you mean? But that's not possible. I always change in an old building."

"Maybe you found away to get out. Maybe I found away to get in."

"I guess that's possible but…wait why is this important? Why does any of this matter? So what if our wolves meet up?"

I wanted to laugh at how naïve he sounded but I suppose at one point I had been just as naïve. I looked at the grass and thought about how to tell him.

"Remus, I don't know how to tell you this…"

"What is it?" He asked

"Well, our wolves weren't just play mates. Our wolves mated. Remus, I'm Pregnant."

There was a very long silence. He looked frozen and unsure what to say. He didn't look the type to just leave but I wasn't really sure what to make of him.

"You're…are you sure? You don't have a boyfriend or a-a lover?"

"Look, I have never had a boyfriend in my life ok." how embarrassing. The first guy you really like and your first conversation is about how you're going to have kids together.

"Wow." He ran a hand through his hair

"I get it if you need some time. Just when you feel like talking send me an owl ok?" I asked hopefully

He nodded and I turned to walked back inside. I found my parents in the entrance hall. Students were walking to lunch. There were two guys with dark hair that seemed to be playing a game of keep-away with a chubby blonde boy. He jumped to grab his book but the two boys kept tossing it back and forth laughing. They started to make me sick so I closed my eyes and let my parents guide me out.


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on, Peter. You can catch it." James laughed loudly throwing a text book to Sirius. Peter reached clumsily for the text book falling flat on his face. Sirius fell back against the wall laughing.

Remus entered the entrance hall looking quieter than usual.

"Hey, Moony!" James called "What did your parents want?"

Peter pulled himself up and took the book from Sirius who no longer cared about their game. Remus looked up just realizing he had been walking toward his friends without thinking about it.

"Oh," He said "It was a meeting with Dumbledore."

"What kind of meeting? What did you do Moony?" Sirius asked

"Have you been causing trouble without telling us, moony?" James asked messing up his already messy hair.

"Are you in trouble?" Peter asked

"Guys, can we er go to the dorm and talk?" Remus asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure. We aren't that hungry anyway." James said

As the boys walked away Peter whined

"But I am."

"We'll get food later, Wormtail." James said

They went to the Gryffindor dormitory and into the boy's room. Remus insisted they sit on his bed then he closed the curtains around them.

"Why so secretive, Moony?" James asked curiously.

"The reason Dumbledore asked me and my parents into his office was because of those dreams I told you about."

"The dreams? The ones about the hot girl?" Sirius said in surprise.

"Yeah. My parents and I went into his office and she was there. She was really there and she was really real."

"But how?" Peter asked

"Apparently when we transform on the full moon our wolves have been meeting and that's why we've been dreaming about each other."

"Really?" James asked with interest

"Yeah and that's not the worst. We've been meeting up and we mated. She's pregnant…because of me."

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked "She could have been with someone else. Maybe even another wolf."

"No, she said she had never had a boyfriend in her life and how many other werewolves are there in this area?"

"That's true." James said

"What do I do?" Remus asked

"I couldn't imagine being in your situation, Moony." James said

None of the boys had any answer for him. Remus went back to classes and tried to focus on his work but it seemed that no matter what he did to forget, he saw Fal's blonde hair on some girl or her brown eyes a girl sitting at the desk next to him.

He decided to sit in the library and finish an essay when Lily sat down across from him.

"Hello, Remus. How are you?" She asked with bright green eyes.

"I'm alright, Lily. How are you?" Remus asked in a bored voice.

"I'm good. Are you alright, Remus?" Lily asked

"I'm fine, Lily. I just have a lot on my mind." Remus still hadn't looked up.

"Well, you can talk to me if you need to." She smiled.

Remus looked up for the first time since Lily had sat down and thought about telling her everything.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked setting his quill down.

"Of course, you can tell me anything." Lily said looking concerned

"I want to tell you but I cant here. Just come with me." Remus said putting his books back in his bag.

Lily followed him down the hall without asking questions. He took her to the Gryffindor dormitory. The marauders were there playing chess.

"Padfoot, if you loose Wormtail and I are gonna make you do the secret dance in front of everyone."

"That's why I always win." Sirius said mischievously

"Remus, why are we here?" Lily asked making James turn to look in her direction.

"Remus, brought you here for me." James jumped from the floor and put his arm around Remus. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Ok, why are we really here?" she asked irritated

"Guys, I want to tell Lily the truth about me." Remus said. Sirius and Peter got up from the floor to join the group.

"What truth?" Sirius asked hoping to give Remus a chance to back out.

"The truth." Remus said standing firm.

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked looking at all of them.

"Alright, let's go upstairs." James said leading the group to the boy's dormitory.

They once again sat on Remus's bed with the curtains closed.

"Why are we sitting here?" Lily asked

"Because if anyone at all hears what we have to say there could be mass hysteria in the school." James said quietly

"Mass hysteria? James I think you are over exaggerating."

"He's not." James said

"He over exaggerates about everything but not about this." Sirius said

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"Please, don't freak out. Lily, I'm a werewolf."

Lily's eyes became wide and she gasped.

"Oh, Remus. I've never met a werewolf. That's so interesting. I'm sorry it happened to you, though. That must be terrible."

"It is, Lily. Why are you not freaking out?" Remus asked

"I've known you forever, I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me. You must be so stressed out not being able to tell anyone about this."

"Yeah, but I have these guys." Remus said with a smile

"That's not all," James said "Remus hasn't told you what we do for him."

"What do the marauders do?" Lily asked with a laugh

"James, Sirius, and Peter all became Animagus last year so that they could be with me during the full moon."

"WHAT? Do you know how illegal that is?" Lily's face became pale and her green eyes became wide.

"Lily, they do it for me. it helps me a lot."

"But…fine if it helps you I wont say anything but I'm not happy about it."

"The other thing is my wolf somehow got loose into the forest and met another wolf. She came to meet me today and told me she's pregnant because of me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. She's never had a boyfriend before so I don't think there is another guy and there are no other wolves in this area so it's my all fault."

"How old is she?"

"Maybe two years younger than us."

"Oh my gosh. Remus, it's terrible that that's happened to you."

"What do I do?" Remus asked

"Remus, it's your child. You have to be there for it and for this girl."

"You're right. She's in this because of me. I have to be there for her."


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Remus,

On Friday I'm having my first appointment for…well you know. I'm really nervous and I would love it if you could be there. I haven't heard from you yet and I'm starting to wonder if you're as scared as I am. I'm starting to think you might want to back out and that's ok. It's not your fault. Neither of us asked for this. Just please let me know ok?

Fal.

I looked over my letter knowing I had picked the words perfectly. I just hoped Remus wouldn't be offended by my assuming he wouldn't want to be there for me. I also realized while writing that I had never told him that we were having triplets. He would probably freak out.

I tied my letter to a brown owl and sent it away wishing it the best of luck. My mother was constantly worrying for me all the time now. She made sure my bed was comfortable and always wanted me to eat the right foods even though she knew I would just throw it up later. My father was stressed over money. He wasn't sure if we would have enough. He was picking up extra shifts and talking about painting the guest room and buying a crib. I loved my parents so much. I couldn't imagine having better parents.

Iona was helping me pick names. For girls we liked Breya or Caitrin and for boys we thought Garvin or Calder would be cute. I really wasn't sure what Remus would make of the names but I didn't want to think of him in a negative way. Lately I had been drawing him more than usually. Just knowing that I had really seen him inspired me to keep drawing more. His eyes were so much more clear to me and his smile kinder and sweeter than I remember it being before.

"Are you ready?" My mother's voice called from outside my door.

"Almost. Just a few more minutes." I said. I had been looking at my self in the mirror. In the last week I was already getting bigger. My stomach was perfectly rounded but not noticeable with a heavy jacket on.

I wore a large grey t-shirt and a black jacket with a pair of black sweat pants. Looking at myself in the mirror my stomach didn't show. Not yet.

"Fal, we need to leave." My mother said in annoyance.

"Alright, I'm ready." I left my room hurriedly.

My mother was waiting by the door.

"Any longer and we would be late."

The train was quiet that morning. My mother was anxious. She couldn't stop fidgeting and shaking her leg. We got off the train and found the old clothing store with the manikins in the window.

St. Mungo's was quiet too. There weren't too many people. One teenage girl was sitting crying on one of the chairs. An old man was asleep across from the crying girl. My mother and I passed the girl at the desk and went up the stairs to the second floor. I felt a little sad that Remus hadn't been here. he was probably still freaking out though.

"Hello Mrs. Connery. Faloan." Healer Grayson was just passing the hall when he saw us.

"Hello Healer Grayson. We're sorry that we're a few minutes late." My mother said putting her arm around me.

"You're not late. You're family was actually early to hold your spot," He smiled "Go ahead and sit behind the curtain with the others and I will meet you there."

"Mom, did you invite other people?" I asked turning to my mother.

"No, no one else told me they were coming." She was honestly confused

We went to the curtained off area we had been at before. My mother pulled the curtain back.

"Hey." I knew that voice. Behind the curtain were Remus and his parents. His parents looked very anxious, worse than my mother.

"Mrs. Connery." Remus's mother said looking my mother up and down. I didn't like it but I understood why they were so upset with my parents.

"How are you?" Remus asked hugging me. my stomach bump touched his stomach and he pulled away.

"I'm ok. A little nauseous."

Remus laughed a little and his mother smiled.

"It'll happen." She said

Healer Grayson stepped into the area.

"How are you feeling today, Faloan?" the Healer asked looking at his chart.

"I'm alright."

"Good. Today we'll be making sure your babies are healthy and finding out the sex. Correct?"

"Babies?" Mrs. Lupin asked

"What do you mean babies?" Mr. Lupin asked.

"You didn't tell them?" Grayson asked me

I stumbled trying to find the words. When I finally thought of the words I took a deep breath.

"I didn't mention it because I know it must have been a shock learning everything on such short notice. Werewolves have litters not just one. We're having three."

"THREE?" Remus asked putting his hand over his mouth.

"Yes, Triplets. We're here today to check the health. If there are going to be any arguments please take it outside." No one said anything.

"Alright, if you don't mind Faloan please sit on the bed."

I sat at the end of the bed. Healer Grayson pulled from his pocket a small strip of white paper and a tiny vial of purple liquid.

"Hold your hand out." He said. I held out my hand and he pricked my finger.

"Ouch." He put my finger on the paper then put a band aid around the finger.

The blood from my finger turned blue on the paper.

"The babies are completely healthy and I have no reason to think that any of them will miscarriage."

"That's wonderful." My mother said smiling.

Grayson went to a cupboard off to the side and pulled another potion out. this one was clear.

"Lay back for me." He said. I layed down on the bed. Grayson pulled my shirt up to show my stomach. I felt so embarrassed showing my stomach to everyone. Grayson opened the potion then poured it onto my stomach. In the bottle it had looked like water but on my stomach it was like gel.

The gel separated itself into three circles. Two of the circles turned pink and one turned blue.

"Two girls and one boy." He said writing on his chart.

He grabbed a rag and wiped the gel off. I sat up and looked at the group around me.

"Two girls and a boy." My mother covered her mouth and tears began to form.

"Oh, mum…" I got up and hugged her tightly.

"Wow…" Remus said sitting down in a chair and putting his hand on his forehead.

"Are you alright?" I asked sitting next to him and putting my hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know right now." He said looking at the floor.

"We should go. I'm sure you have a lot to talk about." My mother pulled me away.

Just as we were leaving I heard his mother mutter

"Triplets. How are we going to support triplets?"

I felt guilty for dragging him in this with me but what other choice do I have? It would have been wrong of me not to tell him.


	9. Chapter 9

"How did the appointment go?" Sirius asked.

Remus had just entered the dorm and was sitting on his bed. He laid back and placed his hands behind his head sighing.

"You don't want to know." Remus said

James had been lying on his bed finishing some homework. Peter was on the bed next to him copying his work.

"That bad?" James said looking up. Sirius plopped down on his bed and closed a book that he had been using for his own homework.

"Yep." Remus closed his eyes.

"Come on. Tell us what happened." Sirius said pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"I'm having triplets." He said casually.

Every other boy in the room looked up unsure what to say. James sat up, homework was forgotten. Peter actually pushed his book off his bed and sat up to look at Remus.

"Are you sure?" Sirius finally asked.

Remus opened his eyes and sat up to look at Sirius incredulously.

"Do you really think I wouldn't be sure? We went to a healer." He said angrily. As he spoke he stood slowly getting closer to Sirius until he was almost in his face.

"Ok, Moony. Its getting closer to the full moon so I know you're on edge but I think you're freaking out on me a little."

"You're right, I'm sorry." Remus sat back on his bed and leaned against the headboard.

"Its ok, it's natural to be scared. You did just find out you're having triplets. I would be acting the same way." James said dropping his quill.

"Thanks." Remus lay on his bed and covered his face with his hands.

The door opened and Lily came inside the room happily.

"Hey! How did the appointment go?" She asked with a smile. When she saw Remus laying on his bed her smile disappeared.

"Remus, are you ok?" She asked

"Oh, I'm great. I'm just having triplets with a fifteen year old girl that I don't know." He hadn't removed his hands and his voice was muffled.

"Triplets?" Lily asked in surprise

"Werewolves have litters. They never have just one baby." He still hadn't removed his hands.

"Oh, wow. That's so much to take in. you must be under so much stress." She said placing her hand on her heart.

"Nope. What stress could I be under?"

"The fact that she's fifteen isn't that big of a deal. That's only two years younger." Sirius said trying to comfort Remus in some way.

"Yeah, but it's a fifteen year old I don't know." Remus sat up

"Then you should get to know her," Lily chirped from beside his bed "Take her out on a date and see if you like her."

"Can I do that? Isn't there some law or something about…I don't know, like age, or something?"

"Well, yeah, but you know…you kind of already impregnated her, so…yeah go on a date." James said with a laugh

"What would I wear?" Remus asked unsure if this was something he wanted to do.

"I can help with that!" Lily said

"And I can too since, you know, I'm the only one in a normal relationship in this room. And you as well, Lily." James said.


End file.
